Life Full of Twisting Paths
by Oddity Empress
Summary: The life of Arkin in her duty as a Green Lantern, successor to her Grandfather. This is not one to have happy endings.


**My name is Arkin (Are-kin) Son'Ta (Sun-tA). I am the Green Lantern of Sector 2803, successor of the Green Lantern J'taan (Jaa-tAn) Son'Ta (Sun-tA), my grandfather. This is the story of how I should not have done what I had done, but when it comes to the heart nothing can stop it from forcing you to realize what it wants you to. Not even your own will power.**

 **I faced many hardships like any other being in the universe had to pass and even more when that faithful day came. My story is not a happy one, but when does anything end with happiness? I had let myself to suffer through the loving caresses of the person who had love for me, but I did not for him. And then, I let myself develop feelings for someone else that would later hold those very same feelings for another, even when he knew of what I held for him. It was when his beloved wife died that he turned to me for comfort and I was blind because of my feelings for him that I let it happen.**

 **My fate was set on a dark, twisted path of pain and sadness that held me in an iron grip ever since I first met him.**

 **I was a rookie Green Lantern and he had just become instated as a full Green Lantern Corps member only a year ago. He took on the responsibility of being my mentor when I first arrived on Oa. For several years I trained under him and his guidance as he helped me grow into my role as a protector of the universe.**

 **It was around the middle of my training when he introduced me to Abin Sur and because of that meeting the relationship I had with my mentor changed. It went from pupil and master to becoming partners that watched over the others back in battle. Later, when I was a full member of the Green Lantern Corps, our relationship again changed and I became a trusted ally and respected friend he would come to if he needed my help with a mission. Because of this, I also gained Abin Sur as a great friend and ally. I also earned the friendship of several other lanterns, ones that were rookies like I was at the time and later the more older and more experienced lanterns.**

She walked through one of the many halls Oa held on the planet with two other female lanterns. Zar'taan (Zz-are-tAn) was the tallest and oldest, having pale orange skin with darker shade swirl patterns along her whole body. Her lantern suit was manly black, excluding her knee high boots, arm guards and gloves being green. Around the symbol of will on her chest she had white markings mimicking the swirl patterns that was the nearest in that area. Her eyes were bright purple with very curly hair that was several shades darker and two pairs of small blood red horns that showed just above her temples.

Lorza (Lour-zaa) was the youngest to Zar'taan but not the youngest in the group of three. She was of a smaller size to the two other females and had a figure to that resembling the pictures of an Earth dragon. Only she was of a more humanoid version with several colors that blended over her scales that brought out her vibrant green eyes. The back where her wings begin was dark blue that changed to a greenish-blue as they came to her sides, arms, and legs. The scales on her chest, abdomen, and a small mixing on her face held the color of darker shade of lime green. The black parts her lantern suit was her pant leggings that stopped a little after the hem of her shirt and the strapless, backless top. She had white gloves that stop just after her elbows with green strings criss-crossing along the gloves to tie at the end and a white mid-thigh skirt with a green belt that held her lantern symbol at the buckle as her more animal shaped feet did not hold shoes like most lanterns.

The last one of their group was Arkin with skin a creamy shade with lavender hair and eyes. Her heeled boots were white stopping just above her knees and her gloves going a little passed her wrist were also white with the exception of her thumbs to the wrist being black. The black parts of her uniform were her legs up to her hip joint, where they faded into green, and her arms up to just pasted her elbows. A green chocker held her top in place where it lowered into a triangle shape covering her chest and down. Only her upper arms, shoulders, and some of her back was bare of the energy comprised suit. In the center of the chocker held the will powers symbol.

"Did you hear what happened to Lorza in Sector 1549?" Zar'taan asked their third member.

"I heard that one of the natives there thought you had quite the beauty and he went to kiss you." she replied smirking at her friend.

"Oh! You two! That is not what happened. It was a friendly spar between me and Sy'tur (Sigh-tour) that lead to me winning." Lorza muttered not knowing why they were making a big deal about it. "So what if he tried to get the upper hand by doing that, it is called using your skills in battle."

"It does not help your case, Lorza. The fact that you returned that kiss that has us talking to you." Zar'taan said with a mischievous grin.

It was Arkin who replied informing Lorza of what she knew. "What has been said is true. Sy'tur has given up his rank as a Green Lantern." she replied which earned a surprised gasp from Lorza.

"You are not stating the truth, Arkin. Sy'tur would never willingly give up his ring. He is too passionate for what he does for his people." Lorza said with a shake of her head.

"I have only ever been truthful since I spoke my first word. Do not accuse me of being a liar." Arkin stated calmly knowing that Lorza knew the ringing truth to her words. "What I say means right. Sy'tur has given up his ring and I now know why." she turned to Lorza. "He did what he did so you would be able to stay as a member since you have only been one for only several years."

Lorza was speechless that he would do that for her. Yes, he was far older than her and had been a member of the Green Lantern for over several decades because he held so much love for his people and the planet they resided on. But for him to give up that power to protect just so she would be able to continue being a Green Lantern made her love him even more.

The two female glanced at each other before Arkin spoke. "Go, find your love and kiss him as passionately as you can to let him know how grateful you are to him."

Lorza grinned at the two before flying with speed to find Sy'tur.

"I must leave now to report to the guardians of my next mission. I will see you once I return, dear friend." Zar'taan said laying her hands on Arkin's shoulders before departing herself.

 **It was some time after this that I would start to realize that my once before mentor and Abin Sur would be found talking together. Not that it was unusual for the two to be seen having conversations as the two were known to be much like brothers, but what I soon found unsettling was once I entered their view they would stop and Abin Sur would immediately take off into the air. I confronted my mentor many times as to why Abin Sur, who was also a very dear friend to me as he was to Abin Sur, but he would shake his head with a smile and tell me the man would tell me once he found the courage to ask.**

 **Within several months I gave up trying to get the answer and continued my work. It was because of their unwillingness to answer I found myself always ending up near the central battery until one of my visits I let my frustration out and raged. I spilled everything from my childhood, to the death of my grandfather that permitted me to be his successor, to the fact that two of my very close, dear friends were avoiding me and when I was able to confront them they would not give me a straight answer. I found I felt better after stating all of it even if it was to the central battery on Oa.**

 **I soon found myself often coming to talk out the things that plagued me to the battery and like all visits I was the only one doing the talking. I did not mind as it helped me to focus or even let me think many things through that needed more thought. Because of my frequent visits many Green Lanterns knew where to find me, including Abin Sur and my mentor.**

"Tonta (Ton-tA) should have known better than to enter that cave. Now, I have a pupil in the infirmary with several broken bones and too many lacerations to count." she stated out loud floating herself slowly around the central battery. "I gave him many reasons why that cave was not to be entered. What did I go wrong in his training?"

"Maybe it is because you let him have too much reign." she swirled around to find Abin Sur, with Sinestro hanging back a few feet. Sinestro crossed his arms giving the female a knowing smirk. "You should try using what I did with you when you were my pupil." he stated earning him to glare from Arkin.

"I have trained that boy in my way as I see fit. Yes, he may have visited the infirmary many times now and may be visiting the infirmary within the near future but it tells me his will is quite strong. What more can you ask from him as a Green Lantern?" she asked keeping the anger out of her voice as she spoke calmly.

Abin Sur gave a loud laugh as he watched two of his greatest friends bicker. "Now, now, Arkin, Sinestro is only giving you advice like he did when you trained under him."

She turned to Abin Sur. "And I will gladly take his advice but I will not use it like he did. There is a time when I will be serous and a time where childish actions are allowed. Tonta is still a child in his culture. I can not demand a child to never have time for fun because he was chosen as a Green Lantern."

"Arkin, calm your self. Your temper is starting to get the better of you." Sinestro said to which Abin Sur shook his head as his friends choice of words.

"Calm myself?! I do not take orders from you any longer, Sinestro. I am an equal member as you are and you are to tell me to calm. You insulted my way of training my pupil! Be glad my people are good at keeping negative emotions a bay or you would have had a fight long ago."

"I would still be able to win against you."

"You would be surprised at my skills, Sinestro. I have developed them well over the years since I was first fully instated." she stated narrowing bright lavender eyes and fisting her hands ready to strike.

"Sinestro, Arkin, now is not the time to be at each others throats." Abin Sur stated glancing at Sinestro before turning fully at Arkin. "We came have so that I could ask you something."

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath before opening them and looking to Abin Sur with confusion. "And what is it you want to ask that you must have Sinestro here with you?"

Abin Sur chuckled lightly. "He has been a good friend to help me in this matter that I did not know how to proceed with." he came closer to Arkin and she noticed that he spoke lower than normal. "I came here to ask if I could court you. I have come to find, I love your spirit and soft spoken words."

Arkin was shocked and took a minute to process what was said. When she did, she looked to Sinestro, who gave her a nod, and looked back to Abin Sur. After a few seconds of thinking it over she gave him a small smile and agreed.

 **When I had agreed to being courted by Abin Sur I had thought that with time I, too, would come to love him more than the sibling love I held for him and Sinestro. But that was not what happened. Within the few months of being courted I found the relationship I had for Abin Sur did not change and stayed as it had been from before. Only, I was not one to hurt others and continued his courtship even though I did not feel the same. It was several more months later that I was starting to feel like I was fading as time went and it was Sinestro who confronted me.**

"Congratulations, Tonta. You are now a full member of the Green Lantern Corps." Arkin said with a smile as she laid both hands on the younger lantern's shoulders. "I am very proud of you. Especially being able to stay out of the infirmary for several months." he only gave a nervous smirk at her pointed stair.

"What can I say, the medics just love me. Besides, I'm helping them keep boredom away." came his only reply that made Arkin shake her head at her once pupil.

"I would not be surprised if I hear you end up in the infirmary again after only a week of patrolling your own sector."

"Arkin, may I have a word with you?" the two turned to see Sinestro standing a few feet from them.

She turned to Tonta. "I will meet you later to celebrate with the others." Tonta nodded and went into the air leaving Arkin to walk up to Sinestro. "What would you like to speak to me about?"

He half turned holding out his arm to indicate for them to walk as he spoke. She followed and waited for him to begin.

"I have been watching the way you interact with Abin Sur." he started. "And I have found that something is not right between the two of you."

"He loves me, Sinestro. He is a good friend to me."

"You have no love for him, do you?" she gave him a sharp look.

"I do."

"But not that of a lover's love." Sinestro said stopped to take in her face. "It is the love a sibling would have for a brother."

Arkin looked away with a soft sigh. "What would you have me do, Sinestro? I do not wish to end the friendship of a good man. It would kill me to lose that because I could not return the love he has for me."

"You are leading yourself on a path of _suffering_ , Arkin!" He stressed gripping onto her upper arms. "That is no way for a Green Lantern to _live_! It would be better if you told him now than later when you will not be able to stop it."

"I can not, Sinestro! I would rather go through life suffering if it means letting someone I hold dear to me joy and happiness." She argued.

Sinestro's face consorted in anger and sadness for his friend. "Why cant you see what it is doing to you!? Many have begun to notice you seem to be fading from life. Even your own pupil has begun to ask what is happening to his teacher's spirited spark. The _guardians_ are beginning to wonder if it is time for you to give up your ring. If you continue to stay by his side, the side of a man that you do not love, you will fade to the black. I will lose you!"

Arkin's eyes widen at the last part Sinestro shouted out loudly. It was silent as they both processed what was said. His face slowly changed from anger to surprise as the words sunk into him. He let go of her arms and took several steps back.

"You what? Sinestro…what, do you mean?" she asked him in shock.

He did not speak, because he could not believe he felt feeling for this lavender haired female. Hints of his beginning feelings did surface, but he would brush them off as something else. As he thought of the past encounters with her he came to realize it started just before Abin Sur started to talk with him on how to ask to court Arkin.

Arkin went up to Sinestro and forced him to look at her using her hands. His body stiffened as the tingling contact of her hands touching his face and looked straight into her eyes.

"Sinestro, what did you mean?" she asked him softly and to his surprise, he could see the spark of who she was from before within her eyes as they bore into his.

Before he could think to stop himself, Sinestro acted on pure instinct and pulled her closer to meet her lips. She pushed from him and took a few steps back with confusion written on her face.

"Arkin, I'm sor-"

"No, do not, Sinestro.…I must go." she interrupt him as she looked away and took off into the sky leaving him to watch her go.

He could not believe what had transpired and berated himself for the kiss he gave her. He would need to talk with Abin Sur soon, not just for her sake, but for his.

 **After I had flown from his embracing arms, that gave me a warm and safe feeling, I had became lost in thought. Unlike the loving caress I would receive from Abin Sur that gave me no feelings of passion, Sinestro's simple kiss did. It confused me terribly. He had been my mentor, my partner, my ally, but now I did not know what to think of what he was to me. How could a simple kiss ignite that much passion in one person? It would be years after that I would find out that kiss should not have happened.**

 **Every time I would see Sinestro I would turn from him to walk away or take to the sky quickly. If I could not, for being with other lanterns, I would only greet him and nothing more as I continued to try to keep my attention on the previous conversion. Many times I found that it was near to impossible to do that as his intense gaze would always be on me.**

Abin Sur sigh as he watched Arkin enjoyed her time with other lanterns she befriended. For several month he has come to the conclusion that something was different with her. Ever since he began his courtship with her, he has seen less and less of her fiery spirit that he fell in love with. He wondered what could have happened for her to lose such fire.

Sinestro made his way to sit next to his friend who greeted him once he saw him.

"Sinestro, I see you made it back in one piece from your sector patrol." Abin Sur said grinning.

"Nothing happened this time. It was a change in pace that I enjoyed." he replied glancing at Arkin who was oblivious to any one else but the to the group she was with.

Abin Sur saw this and found his thoughts going back to Arkin. "Would you have an idea what has happened to Arkin? She seems to be different now and I do not know why or what made that change happen."

Sinestro turned to his friend. "You love her, yes?"

Abin Sur gave him a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I do. You know this." they slipped into silence as Abin Sur continued his thoughts. Only his thoughts started to turn and he began to think back to the times he was with her alone. Yes, they would talk the same as before and when he would take her hand she would give him a sad smile but her grip in his, was a feather's touch. He found as he thought back to those many times, he could see she did not necessarily put that much effort into loving him.

Soon, his thoughts churned on him again and he would come to remember that lately she was avoiding Sinestro and he did not know why. As she was a good friend to him and was once a pupil to the Korugarian, he could not understand her behavior to Sinestro now.

Sinestro looked to Abin Sur to find him deep in thought. "What are you thinking about so deeply, my friend?"

Being brought from his reviewing thoughts he breathed through his nose. "Answer me this truthfully Sinestro, what has happened between you and Arkin?"

He did not answer at first but when he did he sighed heavily. "Abin Sur, I must regret my actions. I could not stop myself."

At this statement, Abin Sur's interest in his friend rose. "What actions did you do?"

"I have come to find that something was bothering Arkin and confronted her about it. During that time I was talking with her it became a heated discussion and I kissed her." he stated showing no other emotion coming into his voice.

Eyes widened at the statement. "You did what?!" Abin Sur's voice carried earning the two men curious stairs from other lanterns in the room including Arkin.

Once she saw it what Abin Sur and Sinestro she quickly made her way to them knowing what Sinestro was telling him.

"I kissed Arkin."

Abin Sur was stopped by Arkin gripping his arm with her hands as he went to lunge at Sinestro. "Stop it, Abin!"

He turned to her with anger written on his face. "He kissed you!"

"No! He did not. It was I who kissed him. I could no longer lie to myself anymore!" she said to him and Sinestro knew she was lying.

"What?" he asked her confused and took her hands in his.

She looked to the floor. "I am sorry, I tried to love you but my feelings for you did not change. I did not want to hurt you and so, continued the courtship because I feared I would lose your friendship with me because I could not get myself to love you like you love me. I am truly sorry Abin Sur."

He turned to Sinestro. "Is that what made you confront her?"

"Yes. I came to that conclusion when she did not state that she loved you. I argued with her to tell you of this and she stated she did not want to lose the friendship she has with you for not being able to love you."

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I should not have kissed him, but I could not hold it back any longer." she said taking her hands out of his and taking steps backwards form him.

Abin Sur sighed. "As much as it pains me, I am releasing our bond of courting. You are now free to love who you truly love." lifting her head to look into his sad eyes she shook her head and the tears she held fell from her.

"I am truly sorry!" she said again before taking off.

"What happened Abin Sur? What has made Arkin upset?" Zar'taan asked with Lorza following after.

Both men glanced at each other before Abin Sur turned to the questioning females that has known Arkin for many years now. "Go, find Arkin and make sure she is alright. You may get the answers you seek from her." the two females nodded and went in search for her. "Sinestro, we have a great deal to talk about. This will be one of them. Come, we should begin."

 **Once Zar'taan and Lorza found me, I had already found myself near the central battery and cried thinking when Abin Sur released us from the courting he was also telling me we no longer had a friendship. They helped to clam me and I began to explain everything that lead up to now. After that the guardians had summand Zar'taan and me. They had told us we would being going on a two year mission to police a planet far from the sectors registered within the Corps. The planet we would go to was about to have civil war that would soon enter the sectors and ripple from there if we could not stop it. We accepted and before I left with her I went in search for Abin Sur and Sinestro to tell them I would be gone.**

 **Once I found them Abin Sur stated he still wish for us to be friends after having talked more with Sinestro like I had with Zar'taan and Lorza. He hugged me, letting me know that what had happened still put a rift between us but it would not harm our relationship and wished me luck. Sinestro only gave me a nod as I went to say good-bye. Zar'taan called to me and I left the two to start my mission.**

 **When we arrived at the planet, we began to protect the lives of the innocent that did not want any part of the fighting. Once we completed in keeping them safe from harm we began to hold meetings between the leaders to get to the bottom of why it started. The fighting had stopped being as frequent but still happened while we had the meetings. It was there we found that opposing battles were about letting their children choose their own paths.**

 **The culture of the planet was most like a dictatorship only they had a council of twenty-three members that would select the path this one child would have at birth. The feud over this had simmered for several decades until seven years ago it erupted and the result was civil war to overthrow the council. We also found out that the some of the members in the council had fled into a sector that the Green Lanterns protected which lead to us coming here to stop the civil war to rippling into other sectors. The two years came and passed as Zar'taan and I helped to rebuild the newly reestablished government that the people of the planet on both sides agreed to.**

 **I had began to start thinking of Sinestro much more since I have been on this planet. I could not help myself but think of Sinestro and came to realize I was in love with him and could not wait to return to tell him. Having been there for two and a half years we were happy to head back to Oa, our second home. For a week, I spent my time greeting old friends letting them know the reason I had been gone so long. It was Lorza that told me where to find Abin Sur and Sinestro.**

Abin Sur looked at his sister, Arin Sur, and gave her a smile full of happiness. She had become the wife to his best friend, Sinestro.

"I am glad for you, my sister." Abin Sur said and turning to see Sinestro come in.

"We have a guests." He said letting in Zar'taan and Tonta.

"If your back, then that means Arkin is back as well." Abin Sur stated. "I thought she would have come to find us by now."

"She had to go and see to her sector before seeking the two of you out." Zar'taan stated looking towards Arin Sur. "It is nice to see you again, Arin. I heard the news between you two." she said glancing to Sinestro and Arin.

Arin smiled. "Yes, we have been married for two months now."

Tonta went over to Abin Sur as Zar'taan nodded to Sinestro. "Tonta, since this is your first visit to Abin Sur's home, why don't you take a tour?"

Arin's face brighten. "That is a good idea, come I will show you the best places my planet has to offer." she gave Sinestro a kiss before leading the younger lantern out.

"You will have hell to pay." Zar'taan said giving the red skinned man a pointed look.

His eyes narrowed at the elder lantern that was even older than Abin Sur. "And what have I done, Lantern Zar'taan?"

"Arkin has come to find she is indeed deeply in love with you. While we were on that mission, she and I had many talks. Several of them were because of you and the way the kiss between the two of you made her feel."

Abin Sur glanced at Sinestro but before any of them could say a word a familiar voice made them look. There standing in the door way was the lavender haired female.

"Am I interrupting anything? Because if I am, I will come back again later." she said looking unsure having no heard what was being discussed.

Abin Sur grinned at seeing his old friend and went to pick her up in a hug that made her feet be lifted off of the ground before putting her back down. "Arkin, it is wonderful to see your face again after two years."

She was a little disheveled but gave a chuckle when he let go to step back. "It is good to see you as well, Abin. You have been well I take it?" Abin gave a nod to her question.

Zar'taan glared at Sinestro as he went greet Arkin and her face brighten at the sight of him. Abin Sur saw this as well and frowned not knowing the outcome.

"Sinestro!" she gave him a hug to which he returned before looking towards the others. "I am sorry, but I can only be here for so long. My home is having a Sytunta (Sigh-ton-tA) within a few days. You are welcome to come, it will hold many of my native food taste for you to try and the festivities will be plenty to keep you busy for several days."

"I think it would be a good idea to go. It has been a good while since I last relaxed and did something fun. It has also been a long while since I had last went to your celebration of life." Zar'taan agreed making Arkin grin.

"You will love my people's attitude for fun."

"Arkin!" she turned in time for her to be tackled by Tonta making the women laugh freely at her ex-student. Once he let her go she found a women standing behind him. "And you are?" Arkin asked curiously.

"That is my sister Arin Sur." Abin Sur said going to his sister's side. "She's Sinestro's wife."

Arkin blink her eyes a few times as it sank into her before she gave the women a smile. The three lanterns that have known her could see the sadness held in her eyes as she greeted Arin full-heartily. She was happy Sinestro found happiness and she would not let her grieving heart interrupt it.

 **I was heartbroken. To think I would be able to tell Sinestro how I felt about him was a fantasies dream. I am glad he found someone to spend their lives together, truly I am. But I did not dwell on that because only four months after returning I barely survived.**

 **I was on my home planet at the time with Tonta, Zar'taan, and Abin Sur.**

"S'cir! (Saa-sir)" Arkin said running up to hug her sister gently, aware of her large round stomach. Glancing down at the life that would be born any day now she gave a smile. "He has gotten bigger than before."

"Of course he would sister. That is the way of things." S'cir said chuckling, rubbing a spot on her belly where the baby had kicked. "I am waiting for the day he will breathe his first breath. I do hope you will be there when it happens."

Arkin looked back at the three other lanterns that had come with her. "This is my older sister, S'cir Tymori (Tie-more-E), and the little one within her belly is to be Lar'gon (Laar-gun). Sister, this is Lantern Zar'taan, Lantern Tonta, and Lantern Abin Sur."

"Wow, I get to meet another J'son. (Jaa-sun)" Tonta said going over to get a closer look at Arkin's sister. "The same hair color and eyes. Do all of you have the same color?"

"No, our color in hair and eyes vary from lavender, to pale blue, to a lighter shade of forest green, to many other shades of color. What our hair color is, our eyes are the same. " she explained to the young lantern with patience.

"Now, calm down Tonta. I don't want her to go into labor because of you." Arkin said playfully patting the young mans shoulder gently. "Come, I wish to show you my home since you were unable to come during the Sytunta celebration."

They followed the very happy J'sonian into the pale pink sky. Tonta flew closer to Arkin as she began to point out very lushes forests, lakes teeming with life, and several other scenes of beauty.

"Arkin, I've noticed that some of your people have wings while some do not." Tonta said with curiosity.

"Yes, I was wondering when you would bring that up. You see my people are quite in tune with the planet that has given us abilities. Some more so than others. Take my sister, she was born with the wings and to my people it is a sign that she has the ability to heal others and so, she has grown to master that ability. We call them the Healers. Did you feel suddenly calm when you went next to her?" she asked him and he nodded. "That is another ability Healers have because it helps them calm an injured patient enough for them to help them."

"Then you have me, born without the wings and that is a sign of me to be trained as a warrior or in many cases grow up to become a craftsmen, a fisher, or what we wish to do as an occupation. Those are known as a Sword. Now unlike a Healer, who has the ability to calm others without having to touch them or be close to a person, a Sword has to touch others to enable them to calm. Even then, the calmness they would give would only settle others a little."

"There is a third, those of us who are born with the wings but choose a different path are the in-betweens of the Healers and the Swords. They grew up learning to master the healing ability but later decided that this was not there way and became what we call the Shields. Shields are the ones that stand in front to protect others but because of there healing lessons they do not harm. Like those who are Swords they have to touch others to calm them, but they have a better ability to make the person become calm. Now, when these certain ones choose to be a shield their wings change from white to a darker gray showing they are a shield."

"So, that would make you a Sword?" Tonta asked.

"No, it makes her a Shield." Zar'taan replied.

"Why?"

"It has to do with becoming a Green Lantern. It was the same way with my grand father. Because Lanterns protect those from the evil and darkness and yet they don't take the steps to necessarily kill other beings. To my people, they are classified as Shields, even if they are born with no wings." Arkin stated grinning with pride for her people.

"Her people are also the most chosen to become Blue Lanterns." Abin Sur said earning Tonta's attention.

"Are they the ones representing hope?"

"Yes." Zar'taan said.

"How are Arkin's people most chosen for them?"

"It is because of how my people are so in tune with the planet and many others. Our children grow up to be adults before they finally lose some of there childish innocents. We are a peaceful species and always look for the good of others. We grow up to not knowing fear like many others in the galaxies. It is what makes my people to be sought out for others for help to heal or to learn to live as one with their home planet." Arkin supplied for her former pupil.

Once she showed them her home she lead them back to her sister's home. But once they set their feet on the solid ground, it began to shake violently.

"S'CIR!" Arkin shouted flying over the shaking ground in search for her sister.

"Arkin! What is happening?" her sister asked Arkin found her under a table protecting her stomach.

"I do not know. This has not happened before." Arkin said and quickly constructed a shield to cover them both as the house began to crumble around them. "S'cir calm, stay calm. I am here."

It was a few more second before the shaking stopped and Arkin looked around them to see that rubble covered them with only the green light from her construct giving them enough to see with. Her ring then gave several blinks and the figure of Abin Sur appeared.

"Arkin, what is your status?" he asked concerned.

"I was able to shield my sister and I before the house collapsed on us." She looked to her sister. "S'cir is fine and so am I but we are buried and I do not know how much is over us."

Abin Sur nodded. "Give us a moment to evaluate the situation around us and we will come to help you."

"What is it like outside, Abin?"

"Some of the homes survived the shaking but there is much damage around us. Tonta is helping to get your people to a safe area. Zar'taan went to find out how much damage there is on the planet."

"Thank you Abin, we await help when help can come." Arkin said letting Abin's image disappear.

Within several minutes Abin Sur freed Arkin and S'cir. By the days end, many of the planets people were huddle together wondering what had happened.

"My people! Calm, please, calm!" A dark haired orange elderly male with white wings shouted. "We have talked and we have found the reason for the shakes." he turned to another elder with dark purple hair and white wings.

"We are sad to say, the planet that has given us many generations of life, provided us a way of life, and let us live off what it grows on its body, is dieing."

Gasps of horror and sadness was heard by many.

"How is the planet dieing?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Elders, do you mean the truth?"

"My people! Calm yourself, we will find a way. We always found ways." the dark orange haired elder stated then half turned to let Abin Sur and Arkin come forward.

"My people, we have informed the Green Lanterns! They are sending others to help evacuate the planet. They will be here within several hours." she turned to her Elders in whispers so that her people would not be able to overhear. "Does the planet say how long it has?"

"Nay, my child. It only tells us that it has reached the time for its passing." a dark green, that was nearing black, Elder woman answered. "But, we have discussed that matter between us and we have come to the conclusion that by the time the other Lanterns arrive it will be incredibly close before our beloved planet crumbles apart."

"That soon, Elders?" Arkin asked in shock.

"If not sooner, my child." the elder replied sadly.

Arkin turned to her fellow lanterns. "We must do something."

They could see the pain in her eyes as she turned back to help her people gather belongings for the evacuation.

 **Many of my people were in shock. Our planet that safe guarded us through the generations and generations, giving us gifts to help better us for living here was dieing and there was no way for us to help our planet. By the time the other lanterns arrived with transport ships the planet was cracking and green lava began to surface. It took many lanterns to help shield us from the spewing liquid while others helped get my people into transport ships. Many of my people decided to stay, to die with the planet, and would not be persuaded otherwise. By the time the ships made it a safe distance my home planet crumbled into large chunks. It was heartbreaking to watch such devastation of the place I had once called my home.**

 **It was during that time that I felt a hand on my shoulder and found it belonged to Sinestro. Before I could stop the action, I found myself crying into his shoulder. He stood there giving me a comforting embrace as I wept for the death of my planet that many of my people were doing the same. For the first time in our history, we were lost. Lost, without a planet to call home, to connect with. Would we find another to take us?**

* * *

 **This has been a story i have had for nearly 5 years now. For so long i would go back to it, type some more of it, fix small parts, but never had the urge to put it on this site. Well today i did. Hopefully you as readers will enjoy it. It long, very long i will admit. I orignally wanted it as a one shot, but it just kept continuing until i had to find a place to stop it for now. There is more, but i will warn you now, it may be another couple years before i end up getting more of it out.**

 **Read and review. Tell me how it was, i really would like to know.**


End file.
